Belive in me
by Scarlet Rose187
Summary: One shots About Diffrent Couples, You can tell me what couple to use and i'll do it. COMPLETE!
1. Lost But Now I'm Found

**Scarlett- Hey this is my first song fic, this goes to Rima187 because she is my first and best friend on fanfiction**

**so i hope you like it Rima!! ;D. Oh and everyone else too.**

_

* * *

_

_I'm losing myself tryin? to compete  
With everyone else instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

I will always be weak, I try to

hide it by putting up an act. I can't

even compete with the girl who is

slowly sealing my boyfriend from me.

_  
I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
?Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

I want guys to see me as one

of the girls not a dude, unless

I got this whole bio thing wrong

I am **not** a dude.

_  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you?re full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile _

_I don't wanna be afraid_

I hide so much under a fake smile I put

up, no one knows it fake because I spent

years perfecting it.

_  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
?Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me _

_I'm not sure everyone's perfect. (and by_

Everyone I mean me.) Why can't I look more

like Alice and Julie, guys worship the ground

they walk on; and when they look at me they

ether run, or say 'Move I can't see Alice and

Julies pretty faces I am just stuck with yours."

_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down, not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through _

_Now I could care less about what_

people think about me, all boys are

idiots anyways. Well expect that little blond,

and Shun.

_And I cannot be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
?Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way  
_So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me

I think.

* * *

**Scarlett- So what do you think Rima pl tell me :( i'll be sad if you don't . Well readers hope you liked it, and if you did plz**

**push that sexy green button and tell me!!! ;D**


	2. Betrayed and Loved

Scarlett- Hey everybody wats up? Anyways i was only going to have one chappie but thanks to_ RUNOS SISTER, silenywolf1234, Rima187, and last but not lest Romantic-Story. You guys rock._

_Scarlett- Oh yeah this one goes to Romantic- Story, Hope_

_you'll like it._

* * *

_Spitting fire back and forth now  
Times have changed in just a few months  
Neighbors complaining from the fights and  
Why can't things be the same_

Me and Dan fight over the stupidest things

Why can't we just be one of those normal

Couples, if we even are one.

_And maybe I'm just a little bit cautious  
Of what I'm gonna say  
When I tell you I can't live this way.  
But I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane_

Dan isn't normal, a normal boyfriend doesn't

Go run off to some unknown plant and comes

Back who knows when.

_Why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again?  
Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open._

When Dan and I fight he never apologizes

It's like he's expecting me to.

_The only noises in my head  
Are consumed of your voice  
From all the pain and hatred  
How long can you kick somebody down  
Before a foot breaks? _

I'm not sure how much more I can take

I thought Dan loved me but that's the thing

**Loved,** as in past.__

And why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again cause  
I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut when it's really open.

We're both up every night fighting I act like

His words don't effect me but they put so much

Pain to my heart.__

_And I knew that you would fabricate  
This situation just for  
The sake of your need for attention  
And I'm sick of always being the one  
To always break down, always melt down  
In the end.  
And maybe this time  
It's a sign that independance and I  
Are finally catching on  
I don't need you to rely on._

Popularly, he went out with me so he could prove

That if he could break my heart he would get into

The popular group. But who cares about Dan

Shun asked me out today and I'm way happier

Than I ever was with _Dan._

_  
And why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again cause  
I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open.  
Spitting fire back and forth now  
Times have changed in just a few months._

You got that right times have changed I am

Now 21 years old and me and Shun are

Getting married, and I heard that Dan is

Pasted out somewhere in an ally from to much

Drugs.

* * *

Scarlett- I could use some songs so plz give me some!

anyways here are the relys to your reveiws!

Romantic-Story  
hey just wanted to say thx again for commenting on my story and i absolutly love this song you need to come up with anohter one...oh by the way if you have an idea that would be a good idea or detail to put into one of my stories i would love to hear it and add it..thx again hope to hear from you soon!

Me-_ Same here, i will give you some idea's can't wait for ur storys to come out!! Thx alot for reviewing!!! You Rock!!_

silentwolf1234

people think about me, all boys are  
idiots anyways. Well expect that little blond,  
and Shun.

Good story even though i L3VE SHUNxRUNO HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA XDXDXD

_Me- Don't worry the upcomming ones r shun/Runo_

_And thx for ur review you rock too!!!! ;_

RUNOS SISTER

NEAT STORY LINE! CAN'T WAIT FOR AN UPDATE! LOVE IT!

_Me- Hahaha i am sooo happy you liked it wat about this one???_

Rima187

Thx a ton for writing this for me! :D You rock!  
Oh and I liked it, it was a bit sad 'tear' jk but thx

~Rima

_Me- ur welcome! Hope you like this one!!! :D_


	3. Falling Over Me

Scarlett- Ok This one Is Shun/ Alice my friend wanted me to do one don't worry this is not sad.

**Disclamier- I Dont own Bakugan.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Alice was sitting in the living room with her two children, one has golden eyes with orange hair the other has black hair with Brown eyes. Alice was singing love songs she wrote for Shun.

"Mommy." Her child asked.

"Yes honey." Alice answered with a smile. "Can you sing the song about when you first saw daddy" the child asked.

"Ok." Alice said getting out her guitar and started to sing.

_I'm standing in the center of the room  
I watching boys follow girls perfume  
All is as it should be I assume  
Except for the distance between me and you_

You're standing as a flower on the wall  
The room is still but we're about to fall  
And all the names that brought us here  
just simply fade away ...

Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is  
falling over me)  
Who you are is everything I need  
(Who you are is everything I need)

I'm hoping  
I'm wating  
I'm praying you are the one

I'm hoping  
I'm wating  
I'm praying you are the one

I can't belive that night turned into today  
I used the line you were supposed to say  
And all the names that brought us here  
Now we have to thank

Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are has got me on my knees  
(Who you are has got me on my knees)

I'm hoping  
I'm wating  
I'm praying you are the one

If you are I will wait I will follow  
I'm here to stay  
As long as we're promised tomorrow  
I promise you today I'll wait  
I'll wait

Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are has got me on my knees  
(Who you are is everything I need)

I'm hoping  
I'm wating  
I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping  
I'm wating  
I'm praying you are the one

You are the one

"Awww that was so romantic." The child said with hearts in her eyes. "Yeah." Alice said. Alice got up and turned around to find Shun leaning on the door way. Shun walked up to Alice and kissed her lovingly. "Ewwww I loved romantic stuff but kiss is gross." Her kids said running away.

* * *

Scarlett- Like it Hate Tell me and again i could use some songs, the next one is Runo/Ace i have always wanted to try that!!

**SparkDazzleDuez****-**

**THIS WAS AWESOME! I LOVE SHUNXRUNO AND THESE WERE COOL! :):):):):):):):)**

Me- Thx I will make more Shun/ Runo and i will be doing other coulpes got any idea's?

**Romantic-Story**** - OMGS! I loved it!! Thx for adding me again hope we can meet in real life some time...you seem like a nice girl...i hope you are a girl because this would be really akward if you weren't haha jk anyway thx again...great story**

Me- Phft i'm a girl i am totally offened, just kidding (jk)

an thx so much you rock!!!! I also hope to meet u in

real life. ;D


	4. True Love

Scarlett- Ok this is a cute one shot for Ace and Runo Enjoy

Disclaimer- I dont own Bakugan

* * *

**Ace's Pov**

I was pacing back and forth in front Runo's house, thinking. _'Come on Ace all you have to do is ask her out come you wimp.'_I thought to himself. Suddenly the door opened reveling Runo. I blushed.

"H-Hey Runo." I strutted, darn you strutting darn you to heck. "Hey Ace I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" She asked, you could easily mistake face for a tomato. "That what I wanted to ask you to and yes I'd love to." I replied

"Really?" Runo asked beaming. "If I didn't like you would I do this." I said leaning in I kissed her I slipped arms around her waist and pulled her closer she put her arms around my neck. I pulled away after a while gasping for air.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to and don't forget it." She replied.

After that day me and Runo never left each other's side unless we needed to. We married each other and now have to children and we could be happier! ;p

* * *

Scarlett- Like it Hate it Tell me!!!


	5. Gentleman, Mistake, and sunset kiss!

Scarlett- Ok this is Three one shots in one chapter the first is Klaus/Runo next Shun/Runo and lastly Shun/Alice (I am not a fan that couple but people seem to like it so this ones for you people.)

Note: Reply to reviews at end of chapter

**Disclaimer-I do not not own Bakugan**

* * *

Klaus/Runo (I did this one becuase i was reading the fan fic **'Oh Star'**and it had a Klaus/Runo and i loved it!)

**Runo's Pov**

Gentleman. That is one way to describe Klaus; he's so in order, so neat, so nice. It sickens me, it took me years to get used to Alice and Julie and it'll take an eternity to get use to Klaus. Klaus keeps telling me he likes me every day, and says he won't stop till I go out with him, and it's so annoying.

_Flash Back_

"_Runo Please what do I have to do for you to go out with me?" Klaus asked looking up at me with pleading eyes. I was so pissed off with this. "You know what you could do stop being so nice, smooth, and neat, and maybe I'll go out with." I said storming off, but I had a little blush on my face._

_End of Flash Back_

So here I am sitting down on the park bench waiting for nothing unparticular. I close my eyes thinking of Klaus, _'Wait why am I thinking of Klaus, ugh he sickens me or does he?' _I thought to myself. "Hey girl can I sit here, are you listening kid." Someone asked. "Who the heck do you think you ar-" I stopped midsentence when I saw who it was. It was Klaus wearing some plain dark jeans a dark blue tee-shirt and blue and black converse. Wow talk about change but I have to admit he looks hot and his attitude is just perfect.

"Klaus, wow you look wow and your attitude is just wow." I said looking up amazed at what I was seeing and hearing. He intensely blushed and said, "Whatever, can I sit here or not." "I am truly amazing you even got the stubborn attitude down." I said clapping. He sat down after a while then we started talking about everything things I could tell no one. "Hey Runo." Klaus asked. "Yeah." I said. "Do you think we could go out this Saturday to see a movie?" Klaus asked his eyes clouded with hope.

"Sure I'd loved to but, it's okay if you just want to be yourself you know _'The perfect gentleman'." _Isaid mocking the last three words. "Well to tell you the truth I like acting like this it's fun and carefree." Klaus admitted. "That's great well I'll see you Saturday!" I said, I gave him a quick kiss on the check and left to get ready. Behind me stood read stained face Klaus.

* * *

Shun/Runo

**Runo's Pov**

I was on my way to meet Shun for our date at the movies we are going to see 'Paranormal Activity'I can't wait. As I came in distance of Shun's house I saw Shun was talking to a girl I have never seen before. Clam down Runo maybe she's just one of Shun's stupid fans girls. I walked up to Shun and said, "Hey Shun are you ready to go on our **date**." I said saying the word date louder so this girl would back off. "Oh sorry Runo I'm going to have to cancel our date, me and Alexis are going to the park today bye !" Shun said he turned around grabbed the girls hand and ran.

"He ditched me." I said I hung my head low and walked away, I decided to go to Dan's house. Dan always cheers me up ya know him pretending to be an idiot, wait he is pretending right. I got to Dan's house and knocked on the door, an few seconds later the door opened reveling a happy Dan. "Hey Runo." Dan said smiling brightly. " Do you want to go to the park with?" I said hurriedly. "You mean like a date." Dan said his smiling growing. "Umm well n- ahh!" I said or tried to say. Dan grabbed my hand and ran to the park.

We reached the park and I sat down. "Hey Runo you want to come with me to get some ice cream?" Dan asked. "No you go ahead I'll sit here and die, jk (Just Kidding) but really I'll stay here and could you get me a strawberry ice cream." I asked. "Sure I'll be right back." I said walking to a nearby ice cream stand. I just sat there but then I saw an angry Shun walk up to me. "What are you doing with Dan." Shun said his voice angry his eyes sad and betrayed. Just than Dan walked up with our ice cream.

"Hey Runo I got your ice cream, I'm really enjoying this date." Dan Said smiling then he looked at shun and frowned. Shun looked utterly hurt. "Shun let me explain this isn't a date, Dan just thinks it is I not sure if there's something wrong with him or what but, this is not a date!" I said trying to get the message to Dan and Shun. "Really, Runo I'm so sorry I had to cancel our date my cousin came in town and she wanted me to show her around." Shun explained.

"Oh, that makes so much sense." I said aloud. "Runo, were you jealous?" Shun asked smirking. "W-w-what a-are y-y-ou taking a-bout?" I asked trying to sound normal but I failed. Badly. "Hey what do you mean Runo?" Dan asked. "Look kid, this was never a date so, leave." I said. Dan ran away crying, ha baby. "So Shun." I said. "So Runo." Shun said inching closer. "What happened to your cousin." I asked. "She went home but enough about her." Shun said. He leaned in and kissed me, I was shocked at first but got into it, I put my arms around his neck while he put his hands around my waist bringing us closer, I pulled away and hugged him.

In the end me and Shun kept dating and I heard that Dan went out with Shun's cousin Alexis was it, well anyway that was my happy ending, later not really I'll be hanging out with Shun.

* * *

Shun/Alice

**Shun's Pov**

I was laying down on my roof top looking at the sunset there was only one thing on my mind _'Alice'_ . I sat there for a few when I heard someone on the roof I looked over and saw Alice. Alice was stumbling I noticed she was about to fall, I ran and caught her before she fell but there was one problem I was falling with her. We landing on the ground and Alice was on top of me we where blushing like crazy.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." She replied.

"We should get up now." I said but I really wanted to stay in that position. "Oh yeah sure." Alice said. She sounded disappointed, why? "Shun." Alice said blushing like crazy. "Yeah." I said. "Can you close your eyes for me." Alice asked. "Sure why not." I closed my eyes and then I felt something soft on them; my eyes snapped open. Alice was kissing me I kissed her back with everything I had. "I love you." Alice confessed. "I love you too." I confessed back.

We dated through high school we had our ups and downs but made it though we ended up marrying each other and having one child. That's my happy ending.

* * *

Scarlett-Like it Hate it tell me, I except idea's and will use them i will also be using the idea's and couples from the last two chapters.

Reply to Reviews

**silentwolf1234-**

**That was really cool, yet ****unexpected.**  
**What if you did a:**  
**KlausexRuno**  
**LyncxMira**  
**ShunxRuno--Plz plz plz plz plz**  
**VoltxMayleen**  
**VoltxRuno**  
**RunoxLync?**  
**Random...**

**-silentwolf1234**

Me-Thx, and cool couple idea's tell me if you like this one???

**RunoRulz- ****an acexruno...hmm gud 1!never seen that couple b4!**

Me- Same here, but i always wanted to try it, thx for ur review!!!

**sugarXsugarXRuNo- ****i dont like it or hate it... i LOVE it ^^**

Me-Really thx, at first when i read this i thought u said 'I don't like it i hate it' but i read it again and well thx!!

**DDR326- ****WHAT'S UP! I LOVE ALL OF THEM. BUT COULD YOU PLEASE WRITE ANOTHER SHUN/ALICE FIC. I PROMISE TOO REVIEW AGAIN.**

**PLEAZEE!**

**THANXS! AND UPDATE SOON! U ROCK!**

**- DDR326 SIGNIN' OUT! :-)**

Me-Haha thx so much tell me wat u think about this one!!

**SparkDazzleDuez-**

**ok, im not a fan of this couple but i left something out in my last review. just that you could do lyncXAlice and shadowXMylene**

_(Just to let u people know she's talking about Shun/Alice couple)_

Me- i'm not a huge fan of this couple ether but my friend asked me to do it sorry you didn't like it. :(

**SparkDazzleDuez**

**interesting couple. and for the ideas, there are a few:**  
**klausXchan**  
**JoeXAlice**  
**JulieXAce**  
**DanXMira**  
**RunoXKlaus**  
**GusXMira (Although *be warned of a spoiler* Gus like, died)**

Me- Wow death wicked, Jk i never thought of that i am going to use that in the next chapter, thx!!

**rsgffdg -i really like your story's put i prefer alicexshun (your third story)**

Me- Oh ok well tell how you like this one!!!! And thx for ur review!

**Review!!!!!!!!**


	6. AN: Brother's

Scarlett- Hey sorry i haven't updated in a while my brother You know him? blond hair green eye's not sure how he got blond hair when my mom, dad, and me have black hair, and oh you don't know him o-ok) erased **ALL** my freaking story's and i'm kinda pissed but no matter i'll try to update Thursday March,11, okay? Sorry and bye. You can send me idea's song what ever, My friend wanted me to use the song Girlfriend (good song lol) but you know i don't want kids eye's to read those _speacil _if you know wat i mean.


	7. Gone

Scarlett- Hey sorry i haven't updated in a while i kinda forgot about this story haha yeah sorry, anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bakuagn.**

* * *

Gone. The love of my life now lays in the ground I loved him more than anything.

Gone. After everything I put him through he's gone.

Gone. After every good thing he's done to save the world.

Gone. After I yelled at him told him I never wanted to see him again.

Gone. After I told him I loved him.

Gone. After he died saving me.

Gone. Dan is gone.

I wrote a song for him.

(A/N: Ok not a big fan of person who sings this song but it works for this one shot, I do not own this song)

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

[CHORUS x2]

(I miss you)

I'm not an angel for what I put you through, I'm sorry Dan I love you with all my heart I would die just to see you again and maybe I will…………………………………………………

* * *

Scarlett- That was sad now i'm depressed hmmmm, Like it Hate it tell me, i need a cookie.


	8. Inside My Heart

_Inside My Heart_

Runo POV

"Leave me alone Dan!" I yelled, Dan and I were standing in the park where we first met. And Dan just told me he was moving.

"Runo please-" I held my hand in front his face tears now streaming down my face.

"No, you always leave m-me and I can't bear it any longer s-so j-just go." I choked on my own words.

"Runo listen-"

"No, Dan-" He stopped me and grabbed my shoulders.

"No just listen for once will you!" He yelled, I glared at him.

"What."

"I'm not leaving, I-I mean I can't okay. I love you Runo you have no clue how much of an affect you have on me. You drive me crazy but I love that about you. You take my breath away every time I see you my heart speeds up and I can't help but feel happy when your around." He confessed, I gasped.

"Y-You love m-me. Oh my gosh Dan I'm sorry it just hurts so bad when you leave me." I whispered resting my head on his chest.

"Well it's not like it's easy for me to leave you, but I can't take you because I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt." Dan said tilting my chin up, I smiled.

He leaned in and before our lips met I whispered, "I love you to."

Just with that small kiss I'll always know you'll love me.

I have a special place for you, inside my heart.


End file.
